<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>显影 by mmount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758020">显影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount'>mmount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>显影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Kim Hanbin / Kim Jinhwan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>刚在一起的时候金韩彬随时随地都端着相机。他拍金振焕喝酒，吃东西，躺在沙发上往嘴里扔花生米，拍他懒散地趴在边沿，伸直手臂去够茶几上的蛋糕，五个手指头沾满奶油，像猫一样，用舌尖慢慢舔舐，慢慢地吮吸，奶油被他蹭得到处都是，金韩彬从来不提醒，照旧按着快门，他觉得那样的他很漂亮，灵魂原始而丰盈，形成一种荒诞像画布上自由潦草的笔刷，不均匀的颜料里看得到分明突起的颗粒。</p><p> </p><p>模特儿总是后知后觉才发现偷笑的摄影师，他瞪着眼，略带一些嗔怒，凑过来把剩下的奶油糊在对方鼻尖和嘴角，捧起他的脸胡乱地吻掉，施惩一般，口腔里残存的酒精味是附加刑罚。金韩彬当即没能断定，那其实是他爱情的真实写照，甜腻，辛辣，而且一片狼藉。</p><p> </p><p>最开始说要当他缪斯的是他，肆意地闯入镜头，在落下的樱花之间将所有预设参数混淆，一尘不染的眼眸过于明亮，造成感光度和焦点严重偏差，就像可以预判的未来的轨道。花瓣在重力下挣扎，被模糊成粉色的雾，刚好掉进他瞳孔正中央。</p><p> </p><p>那年金韩彬的期末课题是“虚与实”，他在暗房里冲洗相片，往不同的盘里倒不同的药水，等待显影的时候他想，也许真实和虚幻是可以并存的，将底片夹在绳上晾干的时候他想，也许真实和虚幻就是同一样东西。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟这个世界上没有那么多“刚好”，它是限量供应，和“碰巧”及“无独有偶”属于同一条生产线。</p><p> </p><p>金振焕问他，你还缺灵感吗？他听上去像个精明的商人，贩卖灵魂和为金韩彬量身打造的“刚好”。优劣真假无从分辨，但金韩彬甘愿为其倒映全世界的眼睛买单，以他百无聊赖的时间与情怀作为交换。</p><p> </p><p>岁月累积成干枯的草堆，被爱情点燃了，大把地焚烧着，大把地浪费着，谁也不觉得可惜。</p><p> </p><p>第一个春天结束，他们用掉了数十罐胶卷，又出门买了更多回来，欢喜地扎进暗房里冲洗照片，做爱，事前聊色彩、性和将要取材的风景，事后金韩彬瘫在座椅中，头埋进金振焕的颈窝，近乎贪婪地吸气。金振焕抬头看晾满相片的房间，每一处都是他自己的影子，他手指一圈圈绕着金韩彬的头发，然后轻拍他的脑袋说，“呀，把气呼出来啦，想死在我怀里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这场不计成本的交易里，双方本着物尽其用的原则，不遗余力地从彼此身上攫取更多，那些分秒虽然短暂，虽然分解之后就等同于虚无，但都被快门和药水定影成为真实的，可以触碰的，它们脆得就像一片海苔，一颗苹果。</p><p> </p><p>金韩彬还是习惯把冲印完的放回盒里留存，按时间地点贴上分类的标签——夕阳和月季花丛，屋顶日光，屋顶月光，以及无数个“赖床的周日早上”。无数个赖床的周日早上，有一卷括号里写着“阴/停电/错位的纽扣”，因为太喜欢那天的金振焕，金韩彬把标签涂成了红色。他记得，括号里的每一个字在那天都演化成了消极的雨，浇在金振焕半梦半醒的愠气上头，房间又热又昏暗，他的衬衫扣子怎么也对不齐，不平整的衣襟像旋律漏了拍，微微起伏的褶皱中，一小块肌肤露出来，在金韩彬的镜头之下，那里如同雪山的入口，里面延伸开隐秘而色情的光景。</p><p> </p><p>金振焕已经有些不耐烦，踢了金韩彬一脚让他别拍了，说着边伸手过来想抢走相机，争夺到后来不知怎么变为一场激烈的性事，相机掉落在枕间，腰侧，最后是床的边缘，途中快门被有意无意地按下，像个津津有味的旁观者，眨着它唯一一只黑黢黢的大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>成品是让人满意的，金韩彬小心翼翼将它们锁进抽屉，旁边整齐地摆放着未冲印的胶卷，和装着一小撮樱花瓣的玻璃瓶。他只有那一把锁，钥匙串成项链藏在衣服下面，在五金店闲逛时金振焕说，没了我你可怎么办。金韩彬拿起一把银色锁芯，拍了张被框在半圆形中间的金振焕，他左耳戴的耳环刚好是锁的形状。金韩彬说，这是个疑问句吗。金振焕回答，这是个反问句吗。他们结了帐，顺便买了些镊子和空瓶，对话莫名地开始，莫名地中断。</p><p> </p><p>许多矛盾是共生体，失去一方，另一方根本无法成立。</p><p> </p><p>金振焕离开的前一天他们去了公园，在草坪上侧躺下来，脸颊紧贴着回暖的大地，金振焕无所事事地将面前的杂草拔起来又扔掉。快门声断断续续，和黄莺的啼叫一样枯燥无味，他问金韩彬，你还要这样多久，于是金韩彬知道，他要离开了，他的眼睛倒映全世界，缪斯永远不会只为一个人停留。</p><p> </p><p>金韩彬三番五次想重新还原金振焕离开的场景。他把相机架在客厅的角落，那儿还有一株金振焕买的不知名盆栽，它宽大的绿叶紧挨着屏幕，像预行的某种安抚。金振焕走的时候他就躺在沙发上，拿着相机拍他穿上皮夹克，把拉链拉到中间，蹲下系了很久的鞋带，然后他走过去吻他，像每一次离开前，他们总是赖在玄关磨蹭半天，接差不多十分钟的吻，有时索性就不再出门。那组胶卷因为相机盖不小心弹开而彻底报废，所以金韩彬时常觉得他们没有分手，虽然金振焕和他说，你该醒了，而我还有更大的梦要做。</p><p> </p><p>曾经他们无话不谈，后来渐渐无话可谈。曾经金韩彬喜欢春天，后来觉得喜欢春天和喜欢夏秋冬一样幼稚可悲，季节不过是一块五彩斑斓的遮羞布，被世界用来掩盖它贫瘠的内里。有人说，活着，同时并不存在，是有可能的。就像他还能正常使用他的躯壳，起床，吃饭，工作，然后睡去；而灵魂却陷在凝滞的、不可捉摸的疼痛之中，基数过于庞大，感官神经接收和运输的速度都异常缓慢，毕竟一光年之外的星星熄灭，传到地球的时间也要很久很久。</p><p> </p><p>某个黄莺开始在枝头啼叫的下午，金韩彬起了床，他捂住胸口，打开客厅角落的相机，走到玄关处躺下来，脸颊紧贴着冰凉的瓷砖，发出不知是在笑还是在哭的声音。忘了是金振焕离开的第几个春天，他终于从漫长的冬眠中醒来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>